


救世主

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 8





	救世主

孕 期 // 第 一 人 称 // H E

他又一次背对着我而睡，卧室的暖灯投在他的身上，落下来的影子是与我结合的。

“张姨跟我说，你今天没有胃口。”我开口试图去打破沉闷的氛围，“是身体不舒服吗？”

他摇了下头，下意识地去摸了摸微微突起的腹部，似乎是在安抚未得到营养的孩子。

我起身下床，走过去蹲在了他的面前，注意到他的脸色不佳，问道：“我给你做点东西吃？”

“不用了。”他的声音一如既往的冷淡，孩子是他同意留下来的唯一原因，而除此之外也包括我，对他来说全是没意义，完全可视为空气。

“我去厨房看看。”我没等他的回答，推开卧室的门下了楼。

五个月前，我收购了他父母破产的企业，而他也是产业中的一部分。像是礼物一样包装在礼盒中，我拆开了绳子，流通的空气进入他的体内，他趴在我的颈窝调整呼吸，白皙的肌肤透着绯红。

他没有任何防备的意识，以为我会是他的救世主，给他重生。

我的手在他身上肆意地玩弄，他的下唇被他咬破而渗出了血，又害怕会弄脏我而受到责骂，只好小心翼翼地用舌尖去舔舐。

我的衬衫溅到了血渍，衬衫是特别定制的，他更为的惊慌，牙齿在我的后颈留下了印子。

我没有去骂他，只是解开了衬衫的纽扣，示意他的舌尖要由脖颈吻至下身，最后再含住我的性器。

他显得有些手足无措，眼神也是在躲闪。他脱下了我的衬衫抱在怀里，低着头小声地跟我讨价道，「我会帮你洗干净的」。

额前的碎发遮住了他的眼睛，捏衬衫的指尖在发颤。

我笑了下，抬起他的下巴，与他接吻，「下不为例」。

他没有与人接过吻，两片唇紧紧地闭着，眼睛也合了上去。

「张嘴」。

他听话地张开了嘴，依然是咬紧了牙。我不再去指引他，反而是用舌尖在他的牙关处做出了攻击。

再温柔的亲吻也无法刺激出情欲，我粗鲁地扯下了他的裤子。我惊喜地发现包装礼物前，他已是让人抛去了所谓的阻碍物，只留着秀气的性器裸露在外。

我要了他，在他没有准备的情况下，狠狠地进入他的身体。他的肠壁是第一次有异物的深入，紧紧地缠着我。

「好舒服」，我咬着他的耳垂，任何不入流的话全说于他，「宝贝，你好紧」。

我的性器在他的生殖腔附近顶弄，竟生出了想要他为我生孩子的念头，我问他要不要给我生一个孩子。

他自然是摇头说不要，慌乱地推着我想要我退出他的体内。

我的理智不存半分，我破开了他的生殖腔，液体遗留在了体内。

他沙哑地哭喊，在求饶着说「不要孩子」，而我却只是在他的体内越发得凶猛。

日日如此，夜夜亦如此。

我熬了半碗量的白粥，端上去见他的眼皮在犯困，我过去亲了亲他的眼睛。

“先吃点东西”，我吹了吹粥，散去了些热度。

他没有表现出任何食欲的样子，勺子送至他的嘴边，也只是小口地含了点。

他说，“我吃不下”。

我在嘴里含住了一勺的米粥，捏着他的下巴，迫使他张了嘴。米粥慢慢地送进了他的嘴里，而我也讨来了半分钟的吻。

他心知我的性子，夺过我手中的碗，粥汤洒在了他的大腿上，钻过睡裤的缝流进了他的下身。

我的喉结滚动了下，手也与粥汤一样探进了他的下身。

他无意下的举动会牵扯出我的欲望，甚至是简单的笑也会让我体出勾引的意味。我只像是个不知饥渴的猛兽，啃噬着洞穴中的猎物。他在我身下臣服，和着哭声被迫喊我「老公」，缠在我身上的双腿却没有松开过。

我查过他的资料，他是让人捡过来的孩子，享受着少爷的生活，而所学的却是偷窥而来的性事。他是受过训练之人，在我的操弄下会像是失败的学者，露出原始的面目。我唤起了他意识最深处的疯狂，玩着片中的姿势，在郊外无人的草丛中驰骋。

他的肌肤在我套弄下泛起了与常人不同的绯红，前头跟坏了的水龙头一样在滴。

我揉捏他的乳头，手心一拢让它挤成小山丘。我埋下头去吮吸，想要寻起婴儿期的记忆。白色的液体渗了出来，奶香味飘在我的鼻尖。

我有些后悔让他怀上我的孩子，那未出生的人会与我一样吮吸着他的乳头，香甜的乳奶比得过世上所有的一切。那孩子会顽皮地咬他的乳头，而后只会惹来他无奈的抚摸与给予的偏爱。

“我们只要一个孩子，好不好？”

他不点头也不摇头，只是把下身往我的身上送。

孕期的性事是不宜的，只能用手指来纾解欲望。醉于欢爱的迷恋，终而是要一人去浴室解决的。

我的手指退了出来，情欲跌入了他的眼里。

只有在这个时候，他会主动抱着我，整个身子缩进我的怀里，眼睫毛微微颤抖着，发出的声音是细小脆弱的。

“哥哥…我不要孩子…”

想来，我是他唯一的救世主。

END


End file.
